


Poof and Show

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom!Len, Dominance, Embarrassment, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, One Off, Orders, PWP, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Stand Alone, Sub!Barry, Submission, Sweater Trap, following orders, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry learns the hard way that one should not piss off Shawna, especially when she knows how to use her powers better now.





	Poof and Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



> Companion piece one shot written after reading Crimson’s Color of Love. So if you’ve read that this will make a WHOLE lot more sense.

It was the click of a camera that woke Len up first.  He looked around at the crowd who were standing around their bed.  It took him a minute to realize where they were.  Somehow, both the bed, Scarlet and himself were all currently sitting in the middle of Central City’s busiest intersection.   
  
“Barry…” Len shook Barry gently.   
  
“If you want to fuck just go a head.  I’m not rested enough to be awake yet.” Barry mumbled.   
  
“Barry… I think…”   
  
“Fine.” Barry yawned as he rolled around till he put his ass up in the air, the blanket quickly spilling off over his ass and Len had to grab at the quickly slipping material to catch it to where all it showed was Barry’s ass to the cheering crowd of onlookers.   
  
“Len.” Barry peaked up, realizing that Len’s semi hard flesh was sitting in front of his face instead of going towards his ass.  He frowned for a minute because why was Len holding the blanket like that? A flash went off and Barry realized that he was looking into the back of someone’s phone as they’d come around the head of the bed to snap a picture of Captain Cold’s cock as it came close to his boyfriend’s face.  Barry blushed and grabbed a pillow to give Len some sense of dignity.   
  
“Barry.” Len said, thankful for the cover but concerned about how this was happening more than his own modesty.   
  
“where are we?” Barry asked from behind the pillow, moving himself flat against the bed so Len didn’t have to fight with the blanket to keep them both covered.   
  
“It appears just outside Central City Stadium.” Len said flatly.   
  
“new question… how did we get here?”   
  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” Len asked his own voice quiet as they sat there.   
  
“we were all drinking… and I was getting board… and Caitlyn gave me a drink… and…” Barry shrugged.  “I don’t remember anything after that.”   
  
“Lucky.  I have a feeling this has something to do with what you said while you were doing shots last night.” Len sighed, settling down in the bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest.   
  
“What’d I say?” Barry had curled under the blanket to ask that, hiding entirely.   
  
“You made a few choice comments to Shawna.”   
  
“oh god… she did this.  Didn’t she?” He sulked and then yelped as someone lifted the blanket up from the foot of the bed and started taking photos of his bare body.  “STOP THAT.” He smacked away someone’s phone and yanked the blanket out of their hand and tucked it under himself.   
  
“if I had to guess.” Len arched an eye brow before joining Barry under the blanket.  “I…” He paused.  “If you desire to keep that hand you’ll tuck that blanket right back where you found it.” Len had felt a breeze on his ass where someone had lifted the blanket to take pictures; it was a good sign that the blanket was tucked back under his hip.   
  
“how do we fix this?” Barry asked quietly.   
  
“you want the blanket or the pillows?” Len asked, a plan on his face.   
  
“why…” Barry bit his lip, having a feeling that Len had a plan.   
  
“We’re going to have to talk I think.  She wants us to take a walk of shame as punishment.”   
  
“I…. I don’t know.  I mean… the blanket covers more…”   
  
“Do you trust me to follow orders?” Len arched an eyebrow.   
  
“Yes.” Barry didn’t hesitate.   
  
“You’re taking the pillows.  I’ll take the blanket.”   
  
“Okay.” Barry blushed, shifting to take the pillows, as Len took a hold of the blanket.  A nod shared between them and Len pulled the blanket off of Barry revealing him holding the pillows to cover himself as pictures snapped at his naked and flushed face.  Len stood up, a slight flash of his body to the cameras before the blanket became something akin to a large robe.  The pair of them padded down the street before pausing at a stop sign to spot Barry’s stars lab sweater draped over a light pole nearby.   
  
“crap.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Trade me.” Len sighed opening his blanket robe to bring Barry into it, letting Barry push the pillows around his lower bits, Len’s manhood hanging long and hard as was Barry at how this was going so far.  Len leaned in and kissed Barry, taking ahold to the pillows as Barry took the blanket and climbed up the pole.  Almost there to the sweater he didn’t really notice the breeze before he blew part of the blanket snagging it on the pole so that as he came down it left him utterly exposed.  Blushing he fought with the blanket before falling off and getting caught in Len’s arms.  He was panting as he tried to catch his breath, realizing a little late the pillows were on the ground and Len was holding Barry with both hands.   
  
“Len…”   
  
“You needed to be caught.”   
  
“You’re naked in public.” Barry nuzzled his blush into Len’s jaw.   
  
“True.  But the blanket’s covering most of me.  How about we get under the blanket and you put the sweater on and take the pillows while I take the blanket again.  And if that blanket is damaged Shawna owes me a new one.” Len helped Barry down from his arms, his hands moving up Barry’s thighs as he cupped the speedster’s naked arousal.   
  
“LEN!” Barry blushed.   
  
“We’ll have to play this little game later on…” Len smirked as they got under the blanket and Barry snuggled into his sweater and they scuttled over to take the pillows back.   
  
“now it’s even harder to walk with the pillows.” Barry grumbled pushing his hard on against himself with the fluffy pillow.   
  
“At least you don’t have to keep making sure you don’t fall out of an open blanket.” Len shrugged and Barry turned and looked down at Len’s impressive state.  “Barry.”   
  
“What?” Barry looked up, his face flushed.   
  
“Walking now.  Ogling when I have walls around us.”   
  
“why’d you have to do that thing with the sweat shirt the other day.” Barry grumbled.   
  
“Because I’m enjoying the association with it.  So are you.”   
  
“a little.” Barry blushed as he looked down and walked down the street, people honking and shouting at them.  Several taking photos and videos as they walked along.  They were a couple blocks down when Len started thinking up a way to remind Shawna who was in charge of this city, when he spotted Mick and Iris standing there.   
  
“Mick.” Len walked up to him.   
  
“Shawna called to say you might want these?” He held up a pair of slacks.   
  
“And she mentioned that you needed these.” Iris chuckled as she held up a bright red jock strap.   
  
“IRIS!” Barry blushed.   
  
“Oh I brought shorts along with them.” She smiled fishing a pair of crimson running shorts with slits down the sides all the way up to the waistband.   
  
“that’s not much better.” Barry sulked.   
  
“Better than nothing.” Len said as he tugged on his slacks and adjusted himself while wrapping the blanket around his shoulders tighter.  “I trust she’ll see to putting the bed back?” Len raised an eyebrow at Mick.   
  
“Said it’d be home before you were.”   
  
“Good.” He turned to Barry who was stuffing himself into the tight pouch that barely wanted to contain his excitement before quickly donning the scant covering of the running shorts, handing the pillows over to the other two.   
  
“Make sure these get back too please.” Barry sighed as they walked down the street, his face and neck flush from how exposed he felt.   
  
“Would it help you to know that I want you to keep that outfit…” Len leaned over and whispered in Barry’s ear.   
  
“It doesn’t exactly help my _situation_ very much.” Barry grumbled through his flush.   
  
“Nor mine.  But I have some fabulous ideas about that.” He indicated a nearby ally way, they ducked into it and Barry was flush up against Len who was against the wall.   
  
“And what’s your _fabulous_ idea then?” Barry countered as if he doubted the sheer brilliance that was Len’s mind.   
  
“First, drop the shorts.” Barry’s eyes went wide but with a blush he shimmied out of them letting them drop around his ankles.  “Hand them over.” Barry complied.  “You’ll get them back when we get to our location.” Len told him stuffing the shorts into his slacks like they were a too tiny t shirt.   
  
“W-where are we going?” Barry breathed in carefully.   
  
“The roof of CCPD…. I think I want to make you squirm somewhere public.”   
  
“Okay.” Barry nodded and zipped them there, panting and shivering at how turned on he was.  A fact that the pouch that had been like a second skin to him barely contained as he throbbed and stood there shivering, his skin too heated from his powers.   
  
“Here you go Scarlet.” Len handed over the shorts that were just suddenly on Barry.  “Now, pick a direction.”   
  
“Over there?” Barry randomly pointed and Len lead him there, turned him to face traffic below, and tugged down the back of the shorts so that his ass was on display before opening his slacks and hefting himself out into the open.   
  
“Need to get you ready.” Len knelt down and took a hold of the Scarlet Speedster’s hips to stead them both as he began to eat Barry out.  Barry blushed bright red as he stood, completely visible from about the knees up, while Len ate him out.   
  
“L… Len…” Barry whimpered as he shivered and thrust his ass back to meet Len’s darting tongue.  His fingers weren’t the only delicate and skilled part of his body.  He kept going till Barry was dripping from both sides before pulling back.   
  
“Start to pull that swear up…” Len smirked.  Barry frowned but pulled it so far as his head was inside the sweater and was just raising it above his nipples when his breath hitched and he felt Len ease himself into him.  Len’s hands wrapping around him to tug on his nipples while he fucked into him slow and steady.  Slowly drawing out the absolutely filthy noises that he liked to fall from Barry’s lips as he rotated his hips and brought Barry within sight of the finish line for his still covered arousal.   
  
“Len….Lenny…..” Barry whimpered and moaned, his body flush with excitement and arousal that warred with the need to be covered up.  He’d never done anything like this before but as Len drove into him he could feel his body starting to give in.   
  
“Put the shorts over on the dinner’s roof and come back in time with my next stroke.” Len said in his tone that let Barry know it was an order.  Barry zipped off the roof, down the building and shucked his shorts onto the roof of the dinner before zipping back and finding his still wet hole on Len’s cock.   
  
“There.” Barry pointed, blushing at having just the silly jock strap to cover himself but loving being in Len’s arms as he tugged the sweater the rest of the way off and tossed it to the roof they were standing on.   
  
“Good.  Now, put your jock strap on the top of the jewelry store over there.” Len pointed, not missing a beat with his pace.  Barry whimpered but zipped off and did as he was told, only to come back and meet Len’s stroke with a backwards one of his own.  “Good boy.” Len held his now naked speedster to him and fucked him hard.  “You’ve earned the right to cum.” Len licked along Barry’s exposed throat as he slammed home one last time.  Finding his own pleasurable ending in Barry as he shot his load off the side of the CCPD.  When they finally came down from their high and was cuddling together, Len tossed Barry his sweater.   
  
“I’d better go get my clothes.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Normal speed.”   
  
“What?!” Barry turned to Len.   
  
“We’ll get your clothes at normal people speed.”   
  
“But….”   
  
“You can pull the sweater down enough to cover you.  But it’s all you’re going to wear as we go to ONE of the locations your put your clothes.  So you pick.  Jock strap from the jewelry store, or shorts from the dinner full of cops.  But we are only going to one while it’s day light and the other… we’ll see about later on.” Len smirked.   
  
“Dinner.” Barry sighed, hoping that Joe wasn’t taking his lunch over there today because he wasn’t sure he could handle his adoptive father spotting him in nothing but this sweater while Len did the fast talking that would be needed to get them on the roof to get his shorts.  But Len was pretty sure he’d timed things so that Joe was going to be on the other side of town while this went on.  He knew Joe didn’t exactly care for him, and he wasn’t about to push too far too fast on this, not with Barry worrying over it himself.  No, just two boyfriends looking for the other one’s clothes that got stolen by a meta human.  People would buy that.  People in this town would buy anything if you knew how to sell it to them.`

**Author's Note:**

> Can we make Barry trapped in his sweater while having sex in public or talking to people a thing with the tag Sweater Trap? Please?


End file.
